The Coates Story
by Cityoffayz
Summary: After the Fayz, Diana Ladris decides to write a book about before and during the Fayz. (This Fan-fiction contains spoilers, though I may have added in extra scenes that were not in the original story. I can't write summaries)
1. Introduction

People will always see the Coates kids as the bad guys. To be fair, I see why they would. Caine, Drake, Penny were easy examples of why. But, some Coates kids ended up on the side of the angels, Team Sam. Brianna, Dekka and Taylor, to name a few. So, people don't really see the Coates kids as being the bad guys as such, even though that is what they say. In reality, it is The Evil Trio who is the bad guys in the FAYZ.

I found myself amongst the Trio before I realised what was going on. And when I did realise, I didn't really care. Before the Gaiaphage was discovered, Caine and Drake were the biggest threats out there, and if you happened to be on their side, you were laughing. Well, I didn't get Drake on my side, but with Caine it was easy. For such a ruthless boy, he was easy to manipulate, for me at least.

Since I am the only remainder of The Evil Trio, I pretty much think it is my duty to write down our side of the tale. Astrid has already written a book about life in the FAYZ, rather brilliantly titled The FAYZ. Such a creative thought went into that title, I must say. Albert kind of wrote a book about it, but it was more of an autobiography, named 'The FAYZ's businessman'. No doubt there is probably going to be more, but I thought I might as well write the FAYZ from a different point of view, not the Team Sam side. It would be controversial, definitely.

But all I can really say was, well, you were born into a Team. It wasn't really a choice what Team you went for, it was what you were supposed to go to. I am not saying I didn't have a choice to defect from Team Caine and join Sam's side, I did actually. But if I didn't stick with Caine, well he would have gotten a lot worse, that's all I can say about that.

I guess here is the story of Coates Academy, right from the beginning. Don't judge anyone for what they did, it was the FAYZ, and there wasn't much of a choice about what you had to do to stay alive. Just remember, you weren't trapped in there. You didn't face pure evil and walk away. The starvation, the thirst, the pain, was what made us Fayzians what we are today, I guess. By the way, I promise I will not try to sound like Astrid throughout the entire book, but as she will probably proof read this, I doubt I will be able to stop it.


	2. The Arrival of Caine Soren

The first day at school at Coates is always hectic. You have to find what dormitory you are going to be in, your locker, and everything else in between. There are always new kids at Coates, but they are usually different. Most of them are scared, innocent people who have no idea what they are getting themselves into. Especially the ones how are mainly there because they have gotten rejected by their parent/guardian. It happens. Coates Academy: The place where you can dump your kids and not be bothered by them anymore.

Everyone (including myself) hang out at the front first day back, socialising, or in some cases, scaring people. We all watch curiously as fancy cars sail through the main entrance at Coates. It was easier to find the people you would be spending most of your time with at Coates, because you unfortunately share a room. Even though they are single rooms, I have never gotten one myself. I have always had to share with some bratty girl, and almost every time they are younger than me. It's irritating.

I was talking to Taylor when Caine's car pulled up. Right till she died, Taylor was a gossip. I wanted the dirt from everyone's holidays, so that meant talking to Taylor. After one or two conversations, you can be ready to take on Coates, manipulate people basically. You can't blackmail anyone without having anything to hold against them, it doesn't work like that. Fortunately, Taylor didn't hate my guts yet, so I was equipped to survive another year here at the Fear Factory.

"Alicia and her brother had a big fight at the end of summer" Taylor told me as another plain black BMW came up the entrance. "Something to do with her brother stealing her boyfriend, you know, because he's gay. Anyway, they are totally not speaking now, like at all. Who else did something scandalous this holiday?" Taylor started surveying the courtyard, looking for reminders. She started talking about someone ending up getting arrested, but I wasn't listening, as I was looking at the boy I didn't know I would fall in love with.

He definitely didn't look like your average new kid. He practically glided out of the car, radiating confidence. Obviously he was wearing his Coates uniform, but a pair of sunglasses covered most of his face. He swept a glance around at the other students whilst taking of his sunglasses, revealing dark, dangerous eyes. He seemed to notice me looking at him, as he looked me up and down, taking me in.

I think it was safe to say I looked like the Queen of Coates. I aren't boasting, really, but I was definitely the most beautiful and sexy girl at Coates. Starvation hadn't come yet, or was even on the horizon, so I still had luscious dark hair, and glittering chocolate brown eyes. I am tanned, my mom was Latin American, and so the combination looked gorgeous. The uniform was shit of course, but I did my best with it. I always pulled my tie down low, had an extremely short skirt, and rarely wore my awful blazer. It made me look better than all the other girls, how sometimes didn't bother to put on make-up, or even pluck their eyebrows. It could get pretty sickening.

He seemed to almost smile when he saw me, but that's what I thought back then. After knowing him though, I knew it was his cynical smirk that he wore that day when he first saw me. I raised my sculpted eyebrows as if to say, 'What are you looking at?' He shrugged his shoulders, just slightly, and walked away to the school.

I didn't see him again till the week after. The first week of school is always one week after everyone arrives, so people can get settled in. That first week I spent most of my time in my room, only going out for the crap school meals. I had ended up room sharing with some weird tomboy with the even weirder name of Dekka. I didn't know anything about her, which made me seriously intrigued, but soon enough I realised she wasn't one who could be easily manipulated. It would take time, and effort to break Dekka, but I wasn't going to give in easily. No way.

My first class back was Maths, which sucks. Having Maths first thing was not something I wanted. Are you kidding me? Well, it wasn't as bad as Maths last thing, but it wasn't exactly fantastic. Even though people at Coates were all different with their knowledge and general cleverness, everyone is in the same class for everything, in your year. And because the head of Coates hates our year (if you spent more than five minutes with Drake Merwin you would understand why) we got given Mr Oakwood as our Maths teacher. The most boring person in the entirety of Coates. His lessons were horrifically dull, all we do is textbook work, and he also has a seating plan with boy/girl seating arrangements.

This was always terrible. The boys at Coates were either psychos, idiots, creeps that threaten to sexually harass you, or just plain losers. Caine Soren was different though. He wasn't a psycho, or a creep, idiot or loser. He was a killer, sure, and evil definitely. But he was a good looking, charismatic kind of evil.

Mr Oakwood was obviously oblivious he had just played matchmaker when he sat me and Caine together. It was in alphabetical order by first name, and of course C and D are next to each other in the alphabet. We sat at the back to the side, one of the best spots, as the teacher couldn't see easily if you weren't doing your work, and were just sitting there doodling.

Me and Caine didn't start talking immediately. We just sat down and waited for the class to start. We both thought back then that everyone and everything was beneath us, and quite frankly that lasted a long time. For me, it stopped when it came to starvation time, and there wasn't much energy for acting superior. Caine however, maintained that image up until then end. He never stopped feeling that way, which was one of the things I secretly loved about him. He just had that smug, 'I am forever better than you' look that was unbelievably attractive. Kings need that qualities don't they?

Actually, it took several minutes for that class to start, namely because some loser had been sat next to his ex-girlfriend who had cheated on him, and wasn't too happy about that. Everyone looked upon the scene in interest, apart from Caine. He just stared at nothing, bored. Like an interesting fight about teenage love that was causing serious chaos in class wasn't worth his attention. To be fair, this was his first class at Coates, so he wouldn't know who astonishingly boring things were about to get.

"Is this level of stupidity always presented in class?" was the first sentence Caine Soren said to me. At that I raised one of my sculpted eyebrows. No one was usually that straight forward about saying things like that, not in the first class of the first year. Even then, I could tell Caine was different.

"Well, this is the place to dump your idiotic, worthless kids if you can't be bothered by them" I replied coolly. "So this type of behaviour is natural here. You better get used to it, because this will start happening a lot from now on"

He slowly turned around to face me. His eyes were strangely dark, and that is coming from the girl whose eyes are darker than the future, which included murder, cannibalism and starvation. But now that I think about it, I could see some of his features that looked vaguely similar to Sam's. Those very round pupils with just the right shape of eye. His nose, nearly perfect, and teeth abnormally straight and white. Thing is, from far away, they looked as alike as me and Astrid, which wasn't much.

"Let me guess" he said slowly, looking at me up and down. Most girls would feel self-conscious, an attractive boy checking them out. It didn't bother me, which I saw he noted. "You get sent to Coates from having sex with someone forbidden?"

"Bite me" I said. "Also, you got it wrong. I didn't actually get sent to Coates for that, but flattering thanks". At that I turned back around to face the front of the class.

"Flattering?" he replied quizzically. I rolled my eyes. He knew what I meant, that I was mostly being sarcastic, but he said it anyway, most likely to annoy me.

Not turning back around to face him, I explain what I meant. "Well, apparently I am hot enough for you to think I am an absolute slut, and would have sex with someone I am not supposed to, which is everyone by the way, because I am only fourteen. Anyway, you think I am hot. Which is flattering"

At that, he turned to face the board, but not before I once again saw that cynical smirk. He thought he had me in the palm of his hand, which he was so wrong about. I was always the dominant one in our relationship, no matter what Caine said. He just used violence to get what he wanted, but me? I was able to twist him around my little finger.

He didn't make many friends at his arrival. He mostly stayed at the sidelines, what I after I while I realised was a tactical move. Make a map of the woods before you go in there yourself. He knew what he was doing.

I also found myself being sat next to him in Chemistry, which was eventful. When it came to doing practical's, we didn't talk, so we didn't end up doing so well. We both kept communication to the barest minimum, for the first couple of weeks at least. I hung out with Zara, as she is my neighbour and I have to hang out with her to appease the parents. She wasn't so bad to be honest. Even, though she was one of the first to die, which I will talk more about later.

After the first few weeks, then came the deadly proposition from Caine. One of which I accepted.


	3. The Pranks and the Power

The meals at Coates were shit. No good meals got served, so a lot of people sneaked down to the McDonald's in Perdido Beach for lunch. Fights between the Perdido Beach kids and the Coates kids sometimes aroused, but they weren't particularly serious most of the time. Occasionally people may break a bone, but no permanent damage every occurred.

It was Friday when he talked to me about it, the wonderful last day of the week. I was sitting alone, because Zara had was at the Shrinks office, I had no idea why, and I actually never asked to be fair. Back then I wasn't really interested in other people, going back to the superiority think. I wasn't interested in why they had to be there, I just knew they were there. Simple.

A tray suddenly appeared next to mine, being controlled by Caine Soren. He was unaccompanied as usual. He quickly glanced around the room, making sure no one was watching, then took a seat next to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. "This isn't the Coates Friendship Bench. Go away."

He rolled his eyes at this. When I got more annoyed, I usually got bitterer and less original when it came to witty remarks, but that one wasn't that bad.

"I would like a favour" he said. "And maybe, an accomplice" I nearly laughed out loud. Who was the posh boy talking about accomplices? I work solo, and I told him as such, but in a slightly different wording.

"Original" he said smirking. "But trust me; you want to be on my side when it comes down to it. You know what is going to happen, you have seen it"

I racked my brain quickly before coming up with an answer to that. I didn't come up with much. "Sorry, but no thank you. And by the way?" I stood up suddenly, to go eat somewhere else. "Fuck off"

I knew as soon as I had started walking I hadn't tripped on anything. Nothing was there. But for some reason I ended up in the floor all the same, with a ham and mustard sandwich splattered on my chest, leaving a disgusting yellow stain.

Everyone was snickering at the perfect Diana Ladris falling over, and getting food all over. My Diet Coke had opened and was spilling on my four hundred dollar heels. I got up with as much dignity as I could muster, and went straight for Mr Smug Soren laughing over me.

"Ah, I see we have resorted the Kindergarten way of doing things" I said sneeringly. "What the hell was that about?" He almost seemed confused about what I was saying, but he was always a pretty good actor.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "I am all the way over here". He did have a point back then, to be honest. He was at least five feet away, far away for someone who didn't have the power of telekinesis to trip someone up. At that, I couldn't argue anymore, so I just left to change my shirt before fifth period. But I wasn't going to let him get of that easily. I wasn't quite above petty pranks either.

Ruining all of Caine's clothes was still a memory that made me smile, even though it was insanely childish of me. It was nothing compared to what he could do, but he all he had to wear was his pyjamas for the next week.

He immediately stormed into my dorm at 8 o'clock holding a shredded school shirt in one hand and a t-shirt that had been dipped into a bucket of paint. His dark hair was in an unbelievable bedhead, which was matched with a furious look on his sleep filled face.

"What the fuck Diana!" He yelled. "I have nothing to fucking wear at all. At all! You couldn't have just tripped me up as well, or maybe thrown a fucking pie in my face you bitch! What the hell!"

I smiled. Without knowing it, he had just given my crucial information. It was funny seeing him entirely oblivious to the fact that he had just told me a secret.

"So it was you that tripped me up from that impossible distance" I manipulated. "I wonder how?"

"Fuck off, Ladris" he said, angrily. He turned to go, before hesitating, and facing me. He looked amazing when he had just woken up, as sleep had just left him, giving him the 'I just woke up' look that was gorgeous.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you" muttered Caine before walking away. I watched his retreating back with curiosity, unsure of what just happened. I rolled my eyes and contemplated skipping class like always. It was French, something that I most definitely didn't want to learn. I don't give a fuck about learning a new language, I was fine with speaking English.

I ended up going to class, and having a very weird conversation. Well, I have had weirder, but in the Fayz. Talking about superpowers, radioactive slime and concreting kid's hands makes every other conversation seem pretty ordinary.

I sat next to Zara in French, with two quiet girls sitting in front of us. Throughout the lesson, I could barely take my eyes of Caine. Mind you, he did stand out in pyjamas, so I had an excuse. But he also seemed so distracted, making sharp glances around the class, warding away prying eyes. But I was fairly sure he was avoiding making eye contact with me.

"What do you think of the new kid?" inquired Zara when she noticed me looking at Caine. I stared at her, curious about the meaning behind the question. Her dull eyes filled with longing, like she fancied Caine. I felt strangely defensive, like I didn't want Caine to go out with anyone. But I had no idea why I would feel that at that point, when I hadn't become Caine's accomplice.

"He isn't that new, he has been here for a couple of weeks" I pointed out, but Zara barely even noticed me talking. Zara wasn't particularly pretty, nothing special. She owned the average blonde/brown hair that everyone has, and washed out blue eyes. Also, her features were very disproportionate, her nose too big for her beady eyes and thin lips. Her nose was like an adult amongst toddlers. It was an odd look, and not one boys really fell for.

"He looks cute" she sighed, barely breaking her gaze even when I grabbed her jaw to make her face me. "I wonder if he is seeing someone"

"I would stay away from him if I were you" murmured the girl sitting across from me. She had never spoken to me or Zara before now, which made me curious why the Caine situation made her open her mouth. I raised my eyebrows at her, immediately making her blush. She hid her face behind her French Vocab book, but I snatched it from her stubby fingers.

"What is so bad about Caine, then?" I questioned, locking her eyes onto mine. Her empty lips moved slightly, an effort to speak that was wasted. "Well?"

"Drake had been spreading around rumours that Caine has some freaky power" the girl next to her supplied for me. My frosty glare made her hide behind her books, making me return my gaze to the shy girl. I noticed that her eyes were filled with tears, sprouting a some guilt in my mind. I brushed that aside and kept my gaze fixed.

"It's not just that" she whispered, a tear gliding down here cheek. "I am his neighbour, back at home" She stopped to sniff back the tears that had developed into a stream down her cheeks. "I live across from him and his family in Santa Barbara. But it's strange, you see. He got sent to Coates for nothing. He hadn't down anything bad. His parents just shipped him of with no explanation"

I laughed at her, perhaps a bit too loudly. "So? A bunch of people get sent to Coates for nothing. They are just rejects" I shook my head and got back to my work. Silence fell over the table for a couple of minutes before the shy girl spoke up again.

"But Caine's parents loved him" she said, causing me to look up from my reading assignment, which I was very behind of. "He was there pride and joy, they spoiled him unbelievably. For his thirteenth birthday, they bought him a car. A car! It's crazy, he can't drive"

"Anything else?" I questioned, sitting back in my chair. I was very curious, and by the way Zara looked up she was too. I didn't think I liked him back then, so there wasn't too much of a reason for me to be so interested. I usually showed of a don't care-ish attitude, which was basically real anyway. I wasn't fake; not totally, but some of the things I did where slightly rehearsed.

"His parents seemed afraid of him, and that's why the sent him to Coates" She added, avoiding all eye contact with me. "They always seemed nervous and scared around him, but it only started this summer"

That made me interested. I liked to know everything, and when I didn't know everything, I got really irritated. I loved knowing every dirty secret people at Coates try to hide. It makes them do things for me, since they don't want whatever I know to be leaked to everyone. I know its blackmail, but Coates is a bad environment. You either sink or swim, and I chose to swim.

Just then my thoughts got interrupted by the teacher. She was a slut, that's all I can say. She wore high heels, tight skirts and too much make-up to be healthy. Rumours spread like a disease about Miss Thomson and her boyfriends and husbands. According to Zara, who got it from some weird kid called Bug, who got it from Alicia who paid him to do a dare, who got it from Taylor (obviously) she had been on her fourth husband. I could believe it.

"Diana Isabelle Ladris" she bellowed, making me wince. I didn't hate my middle name, but I wasn't fond of it being broadcasted the entire class. "Did you make Lucy cry?"

I was always under the impression that she was jealous of me, which was probably true. I don't want to boast, but I was naturally beautiful and gorgeous. Miss Thomson was not, even covered in foundation and highlights. She picked on me for the smallest things, like using a fucking blue pen when she wanted the class to use a black pen. Bullshit right there.

"I wasn't aware that that thing had a name" I commented, making Miss Thomson look startled. It wasn't the first time I had talked back to her, but I have to say that one was quite vicious, causing Lucy to cry even more.

"Detention!" screamed Miss Thomson. I rolled my eyes. I hated detention; it was such a waste of time, writing crap for an hour was really just not necessary. I could be doing something ten times more interesting than detention. And Miss Thomson will be watching over it, causing it to be a hell. She made so not witty remarks the entire time, picking on me, chanting school rules till I nearly fell asleep. I left the detention hating that slut ten times more than I did before, which I personally didn't think was possible.

I was walking back to my dorm when I bumped into Caine. He didn't appear to be waiting for me, but I got a sense that he was, but I didn't know why. He couldn't have heard me talking about him in French, since he was on the other side of the classroom. I doubted Zara would have talked to him, or the two dorks sitting opposite me, so I didn't know why he would want to talk to me now.

"Your little friend has been talking to me" he said, beginning to walk with me back to my dorm. "I am kinda guessing you have been hearing rumours"

"Ah, yes" I replied, stopping in the middle of the corridor. I didn't want to take him back to my dorm room particularly, it was quite a private place, plus boys aren't officially allowed in there, though everyone ignores the rules. "Your own parents becoming afraid of you. Don't worry, I am also quaking with fear from you"

"Look, I need your help, and no doubt you will most likely need mine in the near future" he said, grabbing my arm as I tried to turn away. "So hear me out please. I won't disappoint"

We headed off to the library, as he had to show me something, which sounded very suspicious. I would be able to defend myself if he attacked me or something worse, but for some reason I trusted him. Anyway, it wouldn't be the first time I would have to defend myself from boys at Coates. There were some proper weirdos there.

Seeing Caine's power was one of the most spectacular things I have ever seen. I can see why we went to the library, as almost no one goes there apart from nerds and occasional teachers. We hid in the history section, where there was a study table between the shelves. Caine got a random history book, and stood it up on the table.

From about five feet away, Caine knocked down the book. I didn't want to look too surprised when it happened, but it wasn't something you saw everyday. Caine looked very impressive when he knocked over the book, very proud. It was one of his few characteristics.

"Never seen that before" I said simply, not wanting him to know that I was kind of impressed about what he could do. Well, how many times a day do you come across someone with telekinesis? Not many.

"So, will you help me?" he asked, wanting to know. To be honest, I had completely forgotten that he wanted me to help him with something. Become accomplices was what he said, but after he tripped me up I hadn't really give much thought to his offer.

"What would such a job entail?" I asked, mocking him in his posh ways. Back then, he was a pompous twat, but in a good way at the same time. He was so confident, as if there was nothing he couldn't do. A trip to the Gaiaphage changed all that, and I don't really know if I miss it or not.

"Some thug has been getting in the way" he proposed his idea to me. "I think he has some idea that I can do something impossible, and he can't know that. If you could get him to stay silent, I would be very grateful, and give you immunity over everything"

It didn't take me long to decide. I had a good instinct, and I had a feeling that this was the right thing to do. With that power, he could easily take over, and I didn't want to be on the opposing end of his telekinesis. Back then, I didn't care about the who, the what, the why, the when, the where about his gift. That was something for someone like Astrid to work out. I, just jumped onto the train, and dealt with it.

"Consider it done" I smirked. It wouldn't take me long to get any boy twisted around my finger, they were all so clueless. Beneath his mask, I could tell that Caine was the same. Not someone that could handle himself well around hot girls, someone that gets flustered and says stupid things to try and impress the girl. So cool.

"It is Drake Merwin" he told me while we left the library. "Just an idiot that thinks violence is the answer to everything, a psychopath. He would be useful to keep people in order, but just get him in line for now"

I tried so hard not to laugh. Caine acted as if it was a war or something, and he was some evil dictator. All the things about keeping people in order, and getting people in line literally made me feel like a soldier or something. But I needed for Caine to take me seriously, so I kept a straight face.

We were just about to part at the end of the corridor when I leaned in slightly. No one was in sight, not one to see me manipulate this poor boy. I moved quite close, but not close enough that he would get the wrong idea. He gulped and looked confused, unsure of what to do. I took some locks of his dark hair, stroking it slightly. He was a quite a bit taller than me, but he seemed very nervous.

"See you around, Fearless Leader" I said slightly seductively, before sashaying down the corridor, leaving Caine bemused.


	4. Drake Merwin

Drake Merwin was always the terror of Coates Academy. He didn't feel the slightest bit of remorse when he hurt people, he loved it. He was a bully, a thug, but wasn't part of a gang where they do thug things. He worked solo, but was enough of a bully to compensate for others being missing. His main target was the weaker boys in our year, people that didn't know how to function in the Coates environment. There weren't actually to many weak boys there, so occasionally Drake found it in himself to pick on someone his own size. When he did, they wouldn't come near them again.

He wasn't smart, or logical. He uses violence, and expects everyone to bow to him. If he was in charge, he wouldn't be able to pull of any kind of plan; no one in Perdido Beach would have let him rule for a day. He would just go sailing down in a parade of cars and wave a couple of guns and baseball bats in the air, expecting it to work. A few might be scared, but there is always strength in numbers, which the Perdido Beach kids had.

It was fairly easy to find him to talk to him though. He made sure his presence was noted, so people could avoid him because they were all _so_ afraid of him. But not me, I walked straight up to him. He was in the woods outlining the Coates grounds, where he took out his anger on trees and the occasional kid. Teachers didn't know it, they thought people couldn't get through the weak fence surrounding Coates. In reality, it was easy. There was a huge hole at the far end away from the school, you didn't even need to climb over the fence at all, you could just walk through.

"What do you want Ladris?" he asked, as he saw me out of the corner of his eye. He was fiddling with some kind of machete, swinging it up and down on some fallen tree. It had many cuts in it; it was regularly used for knife practice, and not just by Drake. A lot of people at Coates were armed; I carried around a pocket-knife at all times, sometimes in the waistband of my skirt, sometimes in a high heeled boot.

"Now that I see this tree, I can see why the School Board didn't think that our school was environmentally friendly" I commented, making him look up and glare. I have to say, he did have one hell of a glare.

"Cut to the fucking point Ladris, I don't have all day" Drake barked, refocusing his attention to ruining nature. He was a complete psychopath, but he wasn't really bad before the Fayz came. Sure, he bullied people, but he didn't hurt them to extent they had to have medical attention. A bruise back then was what he did. In the Fayz? You would be lucky if you got out of there alive.

"Caine sent me" I said, making him drop his machete. He stood up slowly, turning to face me properly for the first time. He looked like a shark, with dead eyes and a hungry mouth. When I first arrived at Coates, I had thought he was attractive… maybe more about that later.

"Of course you are sucking up to the powerful kid" he muttered, shaking his head. "Freak he is. But you have to be on the winning side, don't you Ladris?"

"It wouldn't hurt to call me by my first name you know" I commented unnecessarily, just to piss him off. He wanted to know what I wanted, and I just wanted to lengthen the conversation to piss him off. One look from him told me I better cut to the chase.

"Fearless Leader wants you to shut up about whatever you know about him" I explained, sitting down on the log. "If you don't bother him, he won't bother you. And if you know what he thinks you know, you won't want to get into a fight with him"

It took a few moments for Drake to understand what I said. I do talk quickly, but he is also pretty stupid at the same time. That whole he knows you know thing must have confused him, poor boy. He wouldn't have survived two days in the Fayz if he hadn't joined the Evil Trio.

"Caine Soren" he muttered again, turning around to think. I clicked my tongue impatiently. I was missing my lunch period after all. "He just thinks he can waltz in here and take over, and that's that. He thinks people won't put up a fight" Out of nowhere, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up, squeezing so tightly I got a faint bruise. "I want to talk to him personally, not send his pet slut"

I pulled my arm away sharply, and took a few steps back. I had nothing to manipulate him with; he was probably the single person who didn't have any secrets, one that people didn't know anyway. Everyone knew he was psychopath, a sadist, a complete and utter nutcase. He didn't have any shameful family secrets. He was completely immune from me, it was baffling.

"I'll talk to him, but you will need to book an appointment to speak with someone like Caine" I mocked, turning away and walking back to school. I was slightly panicking about what to do, but I couldn't let _that_ show, not to _Drake_.

I was still quite embarrassed about what happened with me and Drake, it was something I hadn't told anyone about, not even Caine. It wasn't my proudest moment that was for sure. Even after everything that happened in the Fayz, it still made me cringe.

I didn't come to Coates the way I was now. I had come like all the scruffy, unkempt girls that I despised; I mocked them for their ways. To be honest, I was probably because they reminded me of me when I first came. Mind you, this dishevelled manner only lasted about a couple of months, but it still wasn't nice for me to recollect.

I first came in the winter when I was twelve, about the usual age for kids to come. Eleven was when you could start going, but it more often than not takes a year for them to need to go to the Fear Factory. Some kids came later, as a last resort when nothing else has worked to get the kid to behave.

I came to Coates being a typical little girl, no make-up, and my hair was in plaits for crying out loud. My skirt just below me knee, wearing the school blazer and tie tightened right up to my chin. I wasn't like I cried or anything, I wasn't weak back then either. But back then I was a spoilt little princess, even if I was tough. Two years into the future though? I was a school-smart tough slut, which was great for Coates.

For the first few weeks, I did exactly what I was supposed to do. I got to class on time, did the homework as soon as it was given out, I even made friends with other losers that were new like me. But then I met Drake Merwin.

I think it is safe to say that I had a massive crush on him as soon as I saw him. Back then, I didn't really have taste when it came to boys, and Drake seemed good looking when I first saw him in the cafeteria. Eating alone, avoided by anyone with common sense. When I saw him eating alone, it thought it was because he was an outsider, a loner. I didn't realise he was being avoided by the other kids because he was a sadist. I was far too clueless to see that though, I was what I thought back then, blinded by love. Yeah right.

Drake did not notice me at all for the first two months, and I can't blame him. I wasn't noticeable or anything, I blended in with the crowd of losers just perfectly. But over time, my crush began to grow, slightly alarmingly. I didn't stalk him, but I went to places I knew he would be to just see him. It became an unhealthy obsession.

Then came the Valentine Dance, and it just so happened to be girl ask boys, because God just hates me like that. It pressurised me into asking him, in the cafeteria, in front of people. I still can't believe what I was thinking. It was so embarrassing when he just started staring at me incredulously. Kids began looking at the weirdo who asked Drake to the Dance, which was just great. Then he said something that was at the time offensive to me back then, but now I would just let that kind of thing slide. Being a Fayz survivor got you a lot of criticism, especially one that stood by when people got their hands encrusted with concrete. People really love me, that's all I can say.

"Are you kidding me?" he had said, while more and more people started staring at me and Drake. "Are you fucking kidding me? You are just some ugly newbie that can fuck off. You aren't even remotely attractive, you look like you are eight. Fuck off, you bitch. Don't talk to me again"

To a twelve year old that didn't know how Coates worked, that would have stung, and it did. I ran from the hall, tears stinging the back of my eyes. Behind me, everyone was snickering. All I could think was, I will show him. I will prove to him that he was sorry that he turned me down. And I did.

I asked my dad for a bunch of make-up, all sorts of stuff to completely change my appearance. I managed to make myself look sexy, and desirable. It wasn't too hard, it wasn't like I was totally ugly, I just had to try, put in effort to wear make-up and do my hair. After that, it was easy.

You should have seen the faces of people when they saw me walk into that hall. My dark hair teased up into a flawless bun at the top of my head. I was wearing a black dress, secured by a strap around my neck. It had a thigh high slit on the left side, showing of my six inch black heels. My make-up was on point, my eyes dark and smoky, my lips painted with black lipstick. I was gorgeous, and I knew it.

Jaws literally dropped when I sashayed into the hall. I had practiced that walk for weeks, perfecting it so it looked feminine and sexy, but not to unnatural. My then friends, Katie and Samantha where at the far end of the hall, wearing their childish outfits. They were looking out for me, no idea where I was. When they saw me come in, they looked bewildered like everyone else, but they didn't recognise me.

I knew even back then it was so cheesy to be this nerd girl, then massive makeover, then become hot. But I didn't care. I just wanted it show Drake that I was hot, and that was it. I wanted to show him he should have taken me as his date. I wanted to make him regret his decision.

It was quite clear no one knew it was me when they saw me, which was satisfying. I scanned the room to see if Drake had even come, panicking slightly when I couldn't see him. I didn't want to have spent just under four hours getting ready for him to not come, that would just be depressing.

I saw him though after a couple of minutes. He was standing alone, but fairly near the buzz of the Dance. Just in the right position for me to talk to him, absolutely perfect. I sashayed over to him, getting together my dignity and sexiness. I was going to be completely untouchable by him, which may be difficult, as previous I had had a huge unrequited crush on him.

"Some party" I said, to him, clarifying I was talking to him but not being to in your face. By the look on his face I could tell he didn't recognise me, like everyone else in the room. He took me all in, looking up and down at my outfit.

"It is a school Dance, it isn't anything special" he replied, a slightly flirtatious tone appearing in his voice, one that had definitely not been there before. A sense of triumph washed over me. He didn't know who I was, and because of this he was flirting with me. With _me_. I couldn't believe it, it was incredible. But I didn't let myself be distracted, I wanted to defeat him.

"Do you have a date to share this lame evening with?" I teased, knowing I had the upper hand. I almost always had the upper hand with Drake, even though Caine helped with that. It's true that Drake would have killed me if he had the chance, but Caine stopped all that, so I had to be kind of grateful to him I guess.

"No" he sighed, again looking me up and down, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. "Someone asked me, but I didn't want to go with her, she's a loser"

I knew at this point it was right to reveal that I was the loser girl that asked him to the the Valentine Dance. It was just right. I only had a couple of seconds to think of a way to do the reveal, but I think I picked the best one.

"You should never call someone a loser to their face, it's just rude" I choose thinking that one was ok, and I still do. The look that came upon Drake's face made me so wish I had brought a camera. He couldn't believe that it was me. No one could, not my friends, anyone. Me and my friends quickly cut it off when we realised we had next to nothing in common any more.

At the end of that, I felt like I had won, but I couldn't really get him under my control until Caine came. Nothing to blackmail with, he didn't want to go out with me after that fiasco, so we didn't really talk to each other, which was fine by me.

By the time I got back to Coates, I was almost late to class, History. I noticed during class that Caine was trying to catch me eye, as he knew I went to speak to Drake at lunch. He wanted to know the results, but they weren't exactly successful, so I wasn't exactly rushing over to talk to him once the class ended. We both skipped Maths to go into the woods at the spot I talked to Drake at.

"What do you mean he wants to talk to me" he asked furiously once I finished telling him what had happened. I didn't want to, but there was no way out of telling him, and I couldn't lie, could I?

"Ask him" I replied with an almost equal amount if fury. "I am not a mind-reader, so sorry. I don't have a superpower like you. I don't know what to do"

"I guess you can just talk to me" said a sneering voice in the distance. Drake immerged from the trees, smiling creepily. I shook my head almost perfectly in time with Caine. We had been quite loud walking towards the trees; someone would have time to hide before we came.

"What do you want?" questioned Caine, his voice so cold it was shocking. He seemed calm and confident, because he knew he could take on Drake with just a movement of his hand. Drake would have to move to get to Caine, giving Caine a split second advantage.

"I want…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. I snickered at him. He didn't even know what he wanted from Caine, he just wanted Caine to be afraid of him, but that wasn't going to happen, so now he didn't know what to do.

"I won't bother you Drake, if you don't bother me" Caine said simply, casually. "That is all I want. You may want something different"

Drake shrugged indifferently. "Sure" he muttered. I laughed quickly, one bark of laughter. Caine looked round, half quizzically, half trying not to laugh himself. Drake's eyes narrowed dangerously, anger filling the dull blue.

"I have something I want" he announced, smiling knowingly, looking at me. I gulped, unsure. 'He wouldn't want me, would he?' was what I was thinking. No he didn't. He wanted the opposite.

"Keep your pet slut out of my face" he growled before wondering off deeper into the forest.


End file.
